The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of The Beginning of The Five Amigos written by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "The Field Trip". Plot (In Skua-Land, a skua was flying and entering which is a darker place) *Skua #1: Hello? Anyone home? *Skua #2: Yes. The group is back. (Boss Skua, Dino, Frankie and Vinnie arrive) *Boss Skua: Welcome to Skua-Land. Enter whatever you like. *Skua #1: Thank you. *Skua #2: You're welcome. *Dino: Boss Skua. When are we going to stop Roy? *Boss Skua: He's the kind of my enemy. I will stop his village soon and all of his people. *Frankie: Oh, so you have a problem. *Vinnie: This is going to be cool. *Boss Skua: Flipper boys! This is my wrath. I will eat every penguin chick there. *Dino: Correct. What should we do first? *Boss Skua: Find a fish for me. Go! *Dino: Okay. Come on Frankie and Vinnie. *Frankie: We're coming. *Vinnie: Let's go. (Dino, Frankie and Vinnie flies off) *Boss Skua: Okay, next! (At Night at Ramón's bedroom of his igloo house) *Ramón: Man, the aquarium is gone. We need a bigger one in the future. Exile is bad. *Limon: *open the door* Ramón? *Ramón: Yes? *Limon: Promise to be good tomorrow at school. *Ramón: I will. Raul told me that we're taking a field trip. *Limon: Oh. *Ramón: The entire class of kindergarten is going. *Limon: Very nice of you. *Ramón: I know. *Limon: Tomorrow, it will be a great day. *Ramón: It will be the best. *Limon: Goodnight. (The door closes as Ramón goes to sleep. The Next Day at the hallway of Adélie Village Elementary School.) *Enrique: Hello my ladies. *Groupie Girl 1: Oh, you're so cute. *Groupie Girl 2: What should we do for you? *Enrique: You leave it to me. Angelo. *Angelo: Yes? *Enrique: Where is Estevan? *Estefan: I am here. *Estevan: What? Who are you suppose to be? *Estefan: I'm Estefan! *Estevan: I'm Estevan! *Estefan: You dummy! *Estevan: Payback time! (The students cheers for the fight of Estefan and Estevan) *Students: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! *Groupie Girl 2: This school is so lame. *Grouple Girl 3: Whatever. *Groupie Girl 4: You know. Estefan is gonna get his butt kicked. *Elian: Whatever you do. Don't listen to the Groupie boys. *Groupie Boy 1: Who are you calling punk? *Groupie Boy 2: You know this hombre? *Lombardo: Who is that? *Groupie Boy 3: This is Elian the Hombre. *Lombardo: Hi Elian. *Elian: Nice to meet you. *Lombardo: I'm Lombardo. *Elian: Nice game. *Angelo: What is going on? When's the field trip? *Elian: I need to talk with your cousin. *Lombardo: Sure. Go ahead. *Angelo: Do you know what time is the field trip? *Elian: Pass. *Angelo: How many fishes did you catch? *Elian: Pass. *Angelo: Do you know Ramón? *Elian: Pass. *Angelo: Where did you live? *Elian: Um.....Adélie Village? *Angelo: WE ARE HERE! *Ramón: Hey guys. *Angelo: Ramón, meet Elian. *Ramón: Hello Elian. *Elian: Nice to meet you Ramón. *Ramón: It been always good to see you. (Back at the fight, Estefan defeated Estevan) *Estefan: I AM THE REAL ESTEFAN! *Students: *cheers* *Estevan: We...have..the..same...name. *Estefan: We have similar names. (Back with the students) *Raul: Hello ladies. *Adelie Chica 1: Who are you calling? *Ramón: Oh.....Adelie Chicas. *Angelo: Adelie Chicas? *Elian: I don't know what is that. *Ramón: Those are the ladies. *Angelo: Yeah. *Estefan: Okay, i'm here. (The bell rings as the students are going to their classes) *Angelo: Come on. Let's go. *Ramón: See you at the trip. *Lombardo: We will. *Elian: We all can't wait. *Lombardo: I see about that. (In Mrs. Monica's Class) *Mrs. Monica: Alright class, we will be ready for the field trip. *Ramón: I can't wait. *Angelo: It will be much fun than before. *Prinicpal Conzo: *on speaker* Attention all Kindergarten teachers, please bring your students to the bus loop. All teachers from Kindergarten should report to the bus loop at this time. *Mrs. Monica: Alright class, line up. *Raphael: It's time. *Ramón: Let's go. *Amigos: Wait 'til she said go. *Mrs. Monica: Okay, go. *Ramón: Yes. (At the bus loop) *Estefan: You enter and leave Adélie Village, it's like a hill. *Raul: I know. *Nestor: I guess. *Angelo: It is. *Estevan: That's it. *Ramón: Look, the buses are here! (The buses arrive from Adélie Village) *Ramón: It's going to be a predator trip. *Lombardo: Funner than i thought. *Principal Conzo: Alright. Let's go. (As everyone get on the bus, the buses move on to leave Adélie Village as the background song "Suspicious Minds" by Elvis Presley plays) *Ramón: Alright. Here we go! *Raul: Alright amigos. (As they entered the road, they arrived at Snowy Plains in a lake to learn about predators) *Prinicpal Conzo: Alright! We are here. Everyone out of the bus. (Eveyrone get off the bus to arrive at Snowy Plains) *Ramón: Wow. *Nestor: I never been here before. *Lombardo: It's so wonderful. *Rinaldo: It has a lake and a pond. *Mrs. Monica: Alright. Welcome to Snowy Plains. This is where most of the animals live. We are going to learn how to survive a predator attack. *Ramón: Be aware of the skuas. *Raul: Ramón. *Ramón: Sorry. *Mrs. Monica: We will try harder to see a predator around you. But look out! These monsters will never bite as you come through them. *Principal Conzo: They are really scary. *Mrs. Monica: Try to be careful when you jump in the water. *Ramón: I can see is water. *Principal Conzo: Also teachers, beware of the leopard seal. (Two leopard seals growls at the penguins and swim away) *Principal Conzo: They always hated the noise on what we make. *Raul: I think we are worry. *Ramón: I don't need to think about it. *Principal Conzo: Skuas around the sky are very dangerous. They can kill chicks. *Everyone: *gasps* *Principal Conzo: Just to be aware of that. Be safe. *Raphael: Yes sir. *Ramón: Yes. (Two leopard seals from down in the lake were planning to eat the penguins) *Prinicpal Conzo: The other thing i planned is to look out for different kinds of predator. *Ramón: It's just to be aware. *Principal Conzo: Come on everyone. (In the high cliffs of the mountain) *Ramón: Wow, really scary. *Principal Conzo: All i can say is that look out for the waterfall. *Raul: That waterfall is creepy to fall on my nerves. *Mrs. Monica: It's very dangerous to go there. *Raphael: Well, i can be one. *Ramón: We can see the whole world around here. *Raul: It's so awesome. *Nestor: And beware of the skuas. They may eat you. *Angelo: It's like camp. *Estefan: Yeah. We also have a river. *Principal Conzo: Be careful kids, the cliff is dangerous. There is skuas out there that can kill you. *Elian: I don't want to see that. *Principal Conzo: I know young man. Everyone follow me. (Everyone followed Principal Conzo as they head over to the river) *Principal Conzo: We made it to the river at last. *Ramón: I hope, there is no leopard seals around. *Principal Conzo: It's just what you're thinking. *Raul: See Ramón. *Mrs. Monica: We have many good things around here. *Principal Conzo: It's just my hope. *Ramón: What about that hill place far? (Camera moves to the hill place) *Principal Conzo: Ramón? *Ramón: We should march and sing to get there. For predator warning. *Principal Conzo: That a great idea Ramón. Let's go marching. (Everyone marched and far from the mountains, they were skuas) *Boss Skua: Well, well, well. I will get the chicks. *Dino: Um.....Boss, What are we up to? *Frankie: They are marching! *Boss Skua: Marching? This is what i hate. *Vinnie: Come on. We should get the chicks. *Boss Skua: Not on my watch. Let's go. Get the chicks. (The skuas fly in order to get the chicks, back at the field trip, the class is marching in synchrony down the cliffs) *Principal Conzo: *singing* I don't know if we could go! *Classmates: *singing* We can make it to the end! *Principal Conzo: *singing* We have to watch out from predators! *Clasmates: *singing* We have to watch out from predators! *Principal Conzo: *singing* Skua! *Classmates: *singing* Leopard Seal! *Principal Conzo: *singing* Polar Bear! *Classmates: *singing* Snow Petrel! *Rinaldo: Ugh! I hate to sing as a marching band. I hate this group. *Ramón: Rinaldo, you are in a field trip and you have to act like us. *Rinaldo: What? Can i throw you off the cliff? *Ramón: No. At least you can be suspended. *Rinaldo: Ugh. We were lucky yesterday that we didn't suspended after escaping the school. *Raul: That's old news. At least, we sang a song. *Rinaldo: That just weird. You better watch out or not, you will cry like a baby. *Angelo: Come on man, enjoy the fun. *Rinaldo: No. I saw something coming. I step in from fear. *Nestor: Rinaldo, you're just playing tricks. Come on man, stick with us. *Rinaldo: Uh....i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.saw a skua. *Ramón: What? I don't know what you're saying. *Rinaldo: Look! (Four skuas are flying and spying on the trip) *Boss Skua: Ah ha. Penguins on a field trip. *Dino: We gotta eat them all. *Frankie: Yep. Breakfast time. *Vinnie: I'm starving for days. Now it is my chance. *Boss Skua: You can see about it. (With the penguins) *Raphael: Oh boy, i'm ready to dive in. *Amigos: No Raphael, stop playing your tricks. *Raphael: Sorry. Aw man, the cliff is super big. *Enrique: Now we are seeing mountains. *Angelo: Brace yourselfs, i saw four skuas flying. *Raphael: Oh no. *Estefan: Guys! I saw skuas! *Principal Conzo: Skuas! Run! (Everyone run from the skuas) *Boss Skua: Come back here you fools! *Dino: Get the chick, get the chick! *Frankie: *miss the catch from Angelo* No! *Angelo: Yes! You miss! *Frankie Gahhh! I'll get you for this. *Rinaldo: Oh no. A cliff. *Mrs. Monica: My class, run! We must get back on the bus. *Rinaldo: Ramón, you lead all the way to the end where we meet the skuas. Thanks a lot! This is all your fault. *Ramón: What? No! That was your fault. You blammed on everyone for your thoughts. *Raul: Come on, another one is coming! *Boss Skua: Vinnie, get him. *Vinnie: Yes sir. *try to catch Nestor* *Nestor: Dodge! *dodge from Vinnie* *Vinnie: I miss! *Nestor: Yes, i did it. *Lombardo: Come on, we're missing the group. *Ramón: Wait for me! *step on a crack* Oops. (The crack headed to the cliffs and the mountains) *Ramón: Oh no. Oh no. (The mountains begin to shake and the cliff is about to collapse) *Ramón: Oh no! Run! *Boss Skua: Come on, we got the penguin now! (The high cliffs were breaking as the penguins follow to the safe and land part of the plains) *Rinaldo: Hurry! We have to make it in time! *Raul: Oh no. Where's Ramón?! *Ramón: My Amigos! *Raul: Come on Ramón, you can do it! *Rinaldo: Look out for the skuas! *Ramón: I will make it! (With the group as they escaped the cliff) *Principal Conzo: Now since we're all together, we have escaped from the skuas except for the three penguin chicks. *Nestor: Ramón, Raul and Rinaldo are missing! *Mrs. Monica: My student! (With Ramón, Raul and Rinaldo) *Ramón: Come on, we're almost there! *Raul: It's too late. *Rinaldo: Well, we have to jump together. One, two, three! (Ramón, Raul and Rinaldo jump together as the cliff collapses, making Ramón hold on to the land with his fin with Raul and Rinaldo holding their fins together) *Ramón: Oh no. *Raul: *gulps* Uh oh. *Rinaldo: Oh ice. We're gonna fall. *Nestor: We gotta help him! *Boss Skua: Get them! *Dino: It is time. (The penguins throw snowballs at the skuas) *Boss Skua: Ah! No! Not again! *Mrs. Monica: Leave our kids alone! *Principal Conzo: Get out of here you stupids! *Lombardo: Yeah, yeah. Out out out. *Angelo: Pick on someone your own size. *Vinnie: Fly away! *Frankie: Run! I mean fly! *Dino: I'll catch you when your nest is finish. *Boss Skua: Fly off back home! *Nestor: Yeah! They lose. *Ramón: Help us. We're about to fall. *Rinaldo: Will you hurry up? *Nestor: It's okay Ramón, let me help you up. *hold Ramón's fin and save the others* *Rinaldo: Yes. *Raul: Good. *Ramón: Thank you everyone. Is everyone alright? *Everyone: No! *Principal Conzo: Ramón, how could you? You almost got us killed in the high cliff when the skuas are coming. *Ramón: But but i? *Mrs. Monica: No buts mister. You are having a detention for a week. *Ramón: Oh no. Oh no. *Rinaldo: Here we go again. *Estefan: Por favor. *Enrique: That shouldn't happen. *Principal Conzo: Ramón, Raul and Rinaldo, during the school days, you will eat together along in the cafeteria. Don't even think about it from bothering from us. *Raul: That's not the truth. We are brave and the skuas fly away. *Rinaldo: We did it. Don't expel us. *Principal Conzo: You will not get expelled. This is your second warning this year. You sneaked into the detention room the other day and i can hear it from playing a song of yours. *Raphael: Yeah Ramón. *Amigos: Raphael, mind your business. *Raphael: Sorry. *Principal Conzo: Boys, cut it off. Now back to my point, again. You will sit together at lunch during your detention time. *Ramón: No. This is the worst field trip ever. *Rinaldo: You blew it man. *Raul: It's okay Ramón. We are not perfect at all. We shouldn't be troublemakers in the first place. *Ramón: That's it. My Amigos, i'm done. *Raul: What? *Amigos: What did i do wrong? *Raul: Not you Amigos. *Amigos: Oh. *Rinaldo: Guys, this isn't a club. We are a group together. *Principal Conzo: Okay everyone, back to the bus loop. *Ramón: Guys, we're not finish. *Principal Conzo: I'm sorry Ramón, we gotta go. *Ramón: Wait. *Raul: Ramón, slow down. *Rinaldo: We're coming. (At the bus stop) *Nestor: They got in trouble. *Lombardo: Yeah man. That shouldn't happen. *Ramón: Guys, keep it to yourself. *Lombardo: Ramón. *Nestor: What's the matter? *Rinaldo: Boys, just leave him alone. He will be by himself. *Ramón: Yeah. *Raul: What have we done. We're alway the worse. *Nestor: I may know any better. *Ramón: I'll just be by myself. No big deal. (The background song "Thoughtless" by Lyricold play when the buses arrive) *Principal Conzo: Everyone, back on the bus. (Everyone got back on their own buses. Ramón sit on the back of the bus with Angelo.) *Angelo: Feeling alright Ramón? *Ramón: No. *Principal Conzo: Let's roll. *Bus Driver: Ok. (The buses headed back home to Adélie Village) *Roy: Stop! (The buses stop, opening the doors for everyone) *Roy: Welcome back. (Everyone get off the bus) *Ramón: Skuas.....they can never win. *Raul: Come on Ramón, we're going home. (As everyone get off, the buses leave) *Principal Conzo: Class dismissed! *Ramón: *go home inside* *Rimon: Hey Ramón. *Limon: How was the trip? *Ramón: Pretty fine and okay. *Limon: You seem a bit droopy. *Ramón: No. I'm tired, let me go back to bed. Ciao. *go to his room* *Rimon: Our son is having a tough day today. Right? *Limon: I don't know. (The song ended and in Ramón's bedroom, Ramón lay in his ice bed) *Ramón: Man, what a tough day. Nothing than a single detention at school. Amigos are never tha good. I will never go to a fiesta ever again. *Raul: *outside on the window* Hey Ramón. *Ramón: Raul? Go away. *Raul: I'm sorry Ramón. We got in trouble again. This is all our fault, we shouldn't be born in the first place to do trouble. *Ramón: No. School shouldn't exist at all. *Raul: The reason why they made school is because, the smart cookies want the chicks to learn and they didn't do nothing. *Ramón: That stinks. It alway like a million of years to get the thing right. You own me. *Raul: Just in case, keep it to yourself. Don't tell anybody. *Ramón: Okay. I promise. *Raul: Well, the things might go well. Ciao. *Ramón: Bye bye. (Back at Skua-Land, the skuas returned disappointed) *Boss Skua: I can't believe we failed again. *Dino: That Ramón is gonna pay for this. *Boss Skua: After all of those years of failing, we will succeed the project and stop Roy for good. *Frankie: Roy is going to lose this time. *Vinnie: Once i tear him apart, i will kill the rest of his elders. *Boss Skua: Yes. With my wings, i will win the flight and everything will be mine. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahaahahahaha!!! TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 5) Previous: The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos Category:Spin-Offs Category:Chapters